


Readiness Assessments

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, The Power of Proper Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Torrent Company is apparently qualified for a padawan.  Wave Company is also clearly qualified.  Grey submits the documentation to that effect.
Series: Soft Wars [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1250
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	Readiness Assessments

_ Priority  _ _ Alert _

_Ponds_ _:_ _All hands: Grey officially had the biggest balls of any of us._

_ Priority  _ _ Alert _

_Cody_ _:_ _All hands,_ _but especially Ponds: s_ _top abusing the priority alert._

_ Priority  _ _ Alert Deactivated _

_ General Alert _

_Ponds_ _:_ _I’m right_ _about Grey though_

_ General Alert _

_Cody_ _:_ _I wish I could argue with that._

“If you project any more amusement Commander, I may be forced to call you on it,” Cody’s general murmurs, hiding his words behind his teacup. He is, Cody notes, also badly attempting to hide a grin.

“If you say so, sir,” Cody responds blandly. He lets himself imagine the responses soon to be rolling through command chat and his general visibly bites back a giggle at whatever emotions he’s picking up.

General Windu glares at them sourly. Kenobi, ever diplomatic, cheekily salutes him with his teacup. A second later an in-helmet alert pings and an image pops up on Cody’s HUD. Ponds, it seems, is taking his ideal location behind Windu’s shoulder as a chance to record the room. He’s caught the salute, Kenobi immortalized with upraised cup and a purely devious smirk.

Cody saves the image to his personal files. For that, he’ll take Ponds’ side the next time Fox tries to murder him.

“This is a very thorough review, commander,” General Billaba praises. “And your analysis is equally detailed.”

Grey, bucket in hand in front of the half circle of gathered masters, can’t help but preen a little. He’s earned it, Cody thinks. He was canny enough to hit the ideal audience and timing: the tail end of a reduced council session, just as it had descended into casual conversation. “We got all hands on deck for this General,” Grey demurs. “And Captain Styles ran down most of the data collection.”

“Yes,” General Billaba agrees with a smile, “I suspected as much from some of the more colorful phrasing.”

“May I ask,” General Koon says, leaning forward. “Under the health monitoring segment, you listed a minor wiring adjustments to several key rooms. Can you please explain the relevance?”

“We’d need that to support installing snack chillers sir.”

“Snack chillers,” General Windu deadpans. General Kenobi coughs

Grey nods briskly to him. “That’s right sir. We’ll need to have healthy snacks on hand. Dried proteins, fruit and similar. Especially leading up to and during major growth cycles.”

“And that requires installation of snack chillers in the briefing room.”

“Not require, General Windu, no.” Grey settles into a rest stance that Cody immediately recognizes as his version of digging his heels in. “Torrent Company’s solution was to have their command team each carry small snacks, and it looks like that works for them. Wave Company, however, thinks we’re recommending a more efficient solution.”

“Logical,” General Kenobi agrees, and earns himself another of Windu’s glares.

“Why now?” General Billaba asks. She flicks past a few more pages, before settling her holopad in her lap and giving her commander her full attention. Grey shifts, abashed, the first break in his composure.

“To be perfectly honest sir, we didn’t know it was an option before now. We were half aware that Torrent had got a second Jedi, but it wasn’t until they were ordered to the front and assigned their Padawan’s custody to the 104th for the duration that we found out the circumstances.”

General Koon is the next to earn one of General Windu’s glares. A ping, and Ponds has sent him a snap of the Kel Dor’s own cheeky, devious face. Cody gamely forwards it to Wolffe.

“The Pack is quite taken with Little ‘Soka,” General Koon agrees cheerfully. “I believe they’re attempting to talk Captain Rex into allowing them to teach her how to properly run prey to ground. Boost assures me she has the teeth for it.”

Windu pinches the bridge of his nose and slumps in his seat.

“In fact,” Koon continues as if he sees nothing. “I fear Commander Wolffe will be quite put out that Wave managed to petition before the Pack could.”

“Torrent has been gone for less than a day,” General Windu grits out.

“And Wave Company is all the more impressive for implementing this … Padawan Readiness Review in that short amount of time,” Koon rejoins.

“Thank you sir. To be strictly fair, we could only pull off the PRR process thanks to the Padawan Training and Development Manual Captain Rex gave us, and the Padawan Health Requirements Matrix Lt. Kix of 501st Medical wrote.”

“I’ve been lead to believe that both Captain Rex and Lt. Kix are also very detail-oriented officers,” General Kenobi agrees smoothly.

General Windu has visibly given up.

“Is your Review completed then?” Master Billaba asks.

“It is General. I’ve got the details in the results section. To summarize, we have determined we’ve got some minor logistical adjustments we’ll need, but we’re confident we can fix those in a matter of hours. Sir, Wave Company is qualified and ready to support a Padawan.”

General Kenobi makes that hum that Cody has come to know as nearly the same as cackling. “It is difficult to argue with that,” he manages.

“It is, isn’t it?” General Billaba says ponderously.

“ _Depa_ ,” General Windu groans. She smiles cheekily at him.

“Come now Master, where’s your sense of fun?”

A third ping on from Ponds’ in-helmet comms, a voice recording this time. _‘_ _Same place as my hair,’_ General Windu mutters in Cody’s speakers. _‘Victim to my Padawan.’_

Cody saves that for General Kenobi’s later review. He owes Ponds two back-ups against Fox.

General Billaba unfolds herself neatly from her seat. “Your reasoning is compelling Commander Grey,” she says cheekily. “And your application is accepted. Come, I would like to get your opinion on a certain young man the council has been deliberating.”

_ Priority  _ _ Alert _

_Ponds_ _:_ _All hands:_ _THE BALLSY WORKED_


End file.
